ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series
Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series is the fifth Sonic the Hedgehog TV series, airing on Cartoon Network. It reunites the cast from Sonic X and from their first game as the characters of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(series) Sonic the Hedgehog] franchise. It will be produced by new distributer Warner Bros. Animation. This is the first time in the franchise where Warner Bros. Animation can produce. Also, Sega and Sonic Team will both also produce. The show features four young friends Sonic, the world's fastest runner, Tails, a sidekick, Knuckles, the toughest fighter, and Amy, a female and lovable sidekick. The show's tone has been darken, and also focuses on the drama between characters such as Amy having a romantic interest with Sonic, but Knuckles secretly has a romantic interest with Amy. However, in season 2, Amy no longer has a romantic interest to Sonic after his depature after quitting the team, but Sonic is still romanticly involved with Amy. This is the first time that a character Sonic is romanticly involved with Amy like never before. The show began on August 9, 2010. A sneak preview of the TV show's first episode aired on July 12, 2010. In Japan, it is set to air on TMS Entertaiment beginning in December. A two-part season finale of season 1 airs on August 15 and 22, respectivetly. The show is currently scheduling to return to Cartoon Network in summer 2012 with a different voice cast. It had a sneak preview of the first episode on April 23, and will premiere on June 19. It was confirmed in April 2013 that the second season will be the final season and will wrapped with nearly 40 episodes. Plot Season 1 The show will force on Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose living as teammates working together to protect the world from evil. Doctor Eggman, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega were their enemies. Before that, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy has saved the world from the giant moster attacking the city of station square from evil Dr. Eggman and his teammates. Although, the citizens of the city cheers as the four work as a team together. During the series, Sonic and Amy are both in a relationship. Thus, Knuckles began to have a serious crush on her. This will be the TV series' first time to force on characters to have a romantic relationship. Also, Tails has created Tornado, which is now a minivan, instead of a plane, where it was since destroyed during a flying battle against Eggman. Also later throughout the series, the gang discovers that they have another enemy as a mystery where they began to find out who threaten to take over them. Meanwhile, Amy has keepen her new alien pet Fluffy the Alien. Throughout the series, They got a couple of letters from the mystery person who have put the brame through them. Towards the end of season one, they finally discovered the mystery person to be a mysterious person named Professor Gerald Robotnik, Eggman's grandfather, whom threaten the original heroes before Sonic and the gang. It was revealed that Shadow, Rouge, Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog are the original heroes before Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy a year ago. Season 2 After revealing Shadow and Rouge are the original heroes, the two have disappeared. Taking place nearly a year after the heroes' split, Fluffy journeys to bring Sonic and the gang together to fight evil. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles agrees to get back together, except for Amy. She refuses to get back together with Sonic because he no longer cares for Amy. Now that Sonic cares about her, she still refues to get back together with him, Tails, Knuckles and Fluffy. Amy even got a new boyfriend - Espio, member of the Chaotix, making Sonic jealous. After Amy's refusing not to get back to Sonic's side, Hermione the Cat, the character from episode "Hermione" who is possessing Sonic for keeping her secrets to herself and for him and not telling anyone else because of her dark secrets, is asked by Tails to become a new teammember after Amy's absences as she accepts it. Knuckles and Fluffy welcomed Hermione, but Sonic is not comfortable and still wants Amy back. Tails shows that he is secretly in love with her. He has been fighting for Amy to get back together with him because he revealed that he is in love with her. In April 2013, it was announced that this season will be the last one and the series will wrap on April 16, 2013. Characters This is the first time of having characters, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy working as a group to protect the world.Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series Characters. Retrieved June 13, 2012. Eggman, Shadow, Rouge and Omega were villains of Eggman's new castle called "Eggcastle". The cast from Sonic X will reprise their roles for the show. Season 1 will be the final time that Jason Griffin and Amy Palant voicing Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower. The last time they voiced their characters is from Sonic X. Before season 2, they will be replaced by different voice actors Roger Craig Smith and Kate Haggins. Many characters get different voices during the second season of the show. Jack Rova joined the show as the voice of new character Fluffy the Alien Hermione, the new character, is voiced by Bella Hudson.New Sonic the Hedgehog Character: Meet Hermione!. Retreived June 13, 2012. Hermione returns for the second season where she teamed up with Sonic and the gang. Main ;Heroes Season 1 *Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog Jr. (season 1) *Amy Palant as Miles "Tais" Prower (season 1) *Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna (season 1) *Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose (season 1) *Jack Rova as Fluffy the Alien Season 2 *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic (season 2-) *Kate Higgins as Tails (season 2-) *Travis Willingham as Knuckles (season 2-) *Cindy Robinson as Amy (season 2-) ;Villains *Mike Polock as Dr. Eggman *Jason Griffith as Shadow the Hedgehog *Kathleen Delaney as Rouge the Bat (season 1) *Andrew Rannells as E-123 Omega *Kirk Thornton as Shadow (season 2-) *Karen Strassman as Rouge (season 2-) Supporting *Rebecca Honing as Cream the Rabbit *Jack Rova as Cheese Chao *Ryan Drummond as Sr. Sonic the Hedgehog *Oliver Wyman as Big the Cat *Jason Griffin as Jet the Hawk *Bella Hudson as Blaze the Cat / Hermione / Wave the Swallow *Dan Green as Storm the Albatross *David Wills as Espio the Chameleon / Milo "Father Tails" Prower *Amy Birnbaum as Charmy Bee / Julie the Echidna / Sandy the Hedgehog / Miley "Mother Tails" Prower *Jimmy Zoppi as Victor the Crocodile *Peta Capella as Silver the Hedgehog *Tom Kenny as Spikes the Echidna / Ross Rose *Kimberly Brooks Nicola the Echidna *Kate Souice as Roseanne Rose *Meaghan Good as Jessica *Hilary Duff as Mary Ann *Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit *Jack Rova as Cheese Chao *Ryan Drummond as Sr. Sonic the Hedgehog *Oliver Wyman as Big the Cat *Michael Yurchak as Jet the Hawk *Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat *Kate Higgins as Wave the Swallow *Travis Willingham as Storm the Albatross *Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon *David Wills as Milo "Father Tails" Prower *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Charmy Bee *Amy Brenneman as Julie the Echidna / Sandy the Hedgehog / Miley "Mother Tails" Prower *Keith Silverstein as Victor the Crocodile *Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog *Tom Kenny as Spikes the Echidna / Ross Rose *Kimberly Brooks Nicola the Echidna *Kate Souice as Roseanne Rose Notes: This episode will be featuring with new and old characters in the future episodes. Development Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series became the fifth series of the popular Sonic the Hedgehog franchise to have a TV series. Other TV shows for Sonic the Hedgehog are Sonic the Hedgehog, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Underground and Sonic X. Like the previous TV show, this new TV series will have a much different tone and is the first and only one to be in HD.New Sonic the Hedgehog TV series to be in High Definition. Retreived June 13, 2012. It was originally going to premiere on 4Kids TV, but it was looking like that it's ready to go someplace else.4Kids TV Not Airing New Sonic the Hedgehog TV Series. Retreived June 13, 2012. So, it than premiere on Cartoon Network.Cartoon Network Replaces 4Kids TV To Air New Sonic the Hedgehog Series on TV. Retrieved June 13, 2012. This is the first show into the Sonic the Hedgehog franchises to release on Cartoon Network, instead of 4Kids TV. Eventually, some TV series premiered on Disney Channel. The first season began filming on January 2010 and finished in April 2010 with 25 episodes. It was reported that there will be a crossover episode with Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles characters featuring.Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series Featuring Ninja Turtle Characters. Retreived July 22, 2012. It will air on Cartoon Network sometimes in 2011. While the show was put on hold on December 25, 2010, because of the issues with the schedules, the show will return on April 4, 2011. The season finale of the first season will air on August 22 with 20 episodes. Season 2 begins filming on August 16, 2010 and will be finished in four months to have another 20 episodes, giving it a total of 40 episodes together. This season will feature with new voice actors of all the characters, within Mike Pollock still set to voive as Dr. Eggman. Season 2 returned to Cartoon Network on April 23, 2012 and greenlights 19 more episodes, bringing its total to 40 episodes. Episodes :Main article: List of Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series episodes The TV series premiered on Cartoon Network on July 12, 2010.Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series Coming to Cartoon Network on July 12! Retrieved June 13, 2012. It had a sneak preview for the show on April 12, 2010, two months before the premiere. is set to have at least 100 episodes, becoming the longest TV series to date.Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series Coming to Cartoon Network. Retrieved June 13, 2012. The show ended the show on December 25, 2010 before returning on April, 2011 because of delays. The currently longest is ''Sonic X with 78 episodes, while running with 3 seasons. This is yet to be more than an American TV series instead of Japanese.Sonic goes American, rather than Japanese. Retreived June 13, 2012. The second of the show previewed starting with the first episode on April 23, 2012. It will officially premiere starting on June 19, 2012.Sonic the Hedgehog returns to Cartoon Network for Season 2! Retreived June 13, 2012. Home media For region 1, Volume 1 of Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series was released for the first time on April 12, 2011.Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series Vol. 1. July 30, 2011. It will be featuring a feturette for Sonic X: The Final Stand. It will include with the first ten episodes. Volume 2 for Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series will be released on August 14, 2012. Originally going to release in 2011, but was postponed until late summer 2012.Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series Vol. 2. July 21, 2012. For region 2, Volume 1 of Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series was released on June 28, 2011.Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series Volume 1 (2011). Retrieved July 22, 2012. The release date for Volume 2 for Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series is unknown. For region 4, Volume 1 for Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series release date is not yet dated as well as Volume 2 for Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series. Referneces External links *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_X Sonic X] *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series'' on Internet Movie Database Voice Actors Evolution of the Sonic Universe | group2 = TV | list2 = Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (episodes) Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) (episodes) Movie Sonic Underground (episodes) Sonic X (episodes) | group3 = Comics and Manga | list3 = List of Sonic the Hedgehog manga Sonic the Comic Sonic the Hedgehog (comic series) (Knuckles the Echidna (comic series)) (comic) (card game) Sonic Universe List of printed media }}